The invention concerns a headlight for vehicles with two light functions, comprising a reflector and a two-filament bulb, whose first spiral-wound filament generates a first light function and whose second spiral-wound filament generates a second light function, each light function being associated with a region of the reflector, wherein the second spiral-wound filament cooperates with a covering cap which shields a portion of the light associated with the light function of this spiral-wound filament, which would otherwise impinge on the region of the reflector which is associated with the first light function.
DE 35 33 117 C2 discloses a vehicle headlight for both a fog light and a full beam having a two-filament bulb, with one spiral-wound filament thereof generating the high beam and the other spiral-wound filament generating the fog light. An asymmetrical covering cap is provided and the reflector is horizontally divided into two sections. The lower section can be pivoted relative to the upper section, permitting generation of two separate light beams which meet the legal specifications.
DE 196 16 037 A1 shows a similar design which discloses a headlight for vehicles for the low beam and the high beam, wherein the reflector is divided into an upper and a lower light range, with both reflector regions being used for the low light beam and an upper light/dark border is formed. The light emitted by the second luminous body is reflected by at least one reflector region to form a large range high beam. The covering cap is thereby also disposed above the luminous body which generates the high beam.
DE 34 08 718 C2 also discloses a vehicle headlight with a main and a secondary filament which are disposed in the longitudinal direction on the axis of a reflector, with a shielding plate below the secondary filament, wherein the reflector comprises a portion disposed above the reflector axis and having the shape of a first paraboloid half, and a portion disposed below the reflector axis and having the shape of a second paraboloid half, which are mutually offset on a fixed transition line such that the foci of the two halves are mutually displaced.
In recent years, the desire to improve the illumination of the road has increased, in particular, for curvy roads. For this reason, various attempts have been made to provide a tracked curve light or a static turning light. Such efforts are substantially realized using separate reflectors and light sources which further reduces the already limited space in the headlight housing caused by inclusion of all technical light specifications.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to improve a vehicle headlight of the above-mentioned type to permit realization of further light functions, in particular, for curve or turning light applications, thereby simultaneously optimising costs and space.